Chemically synthesized insecticides such as pyrethroid compounds, carbamate compounds and organophosphates have been used as active ingredients of insect pest control agents. More recently, various insect pest control agents using new types of active ingredients have been considered as demand for safer insecticides for human bodies and the like is rising.
Examples of new types of insect pest control agents include insecticides that can knockdown and kill insect pests by anesthetic action using at least one active ingredient selected from the hydrocarbons such as n-pentane, isopentane, cyclopentane (e.g. refer to Patent Document 1) and acaricides to eliminate mites and house dust mites and the like by using fluorinated alkanes which are volatile at normal temperature, such as flon 22 or flon 123, as a gas by vaporization or fine particulates of a liquid in a sealed space (e.g. refer to Patent Document 2).